Lo mismo de cada mes
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: A veces es mejor no saber...


**Lo mismo de cada mes**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Matantei Loki Ragnarok es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. La historia a continuación es de mi propiedad y queda totalmente prohibido plagiar. Esta fic se encuentra en mi página de FB /minene30 con el nombre de**"Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable".**

* * *

— Viernes… — suspiró un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes medio opacos. Estaba algo aburrido, hacía un tiempo que no pasaban situaciones interesantes, los casos eran fáciles de resolver y el salir de su casa le provocaba problemas, si no era Freya la que lo seguía, eran las muchachas que corrían en manada detrás de él, más otras se desmayaban por ahí.

Suspiró cansino, eso era sólo una parte. En menos de una hora llegaría su incompetente y loca asistente de poco criterio y razón. ¿Por qué tenía esa absurda obsesión con las cosas paranormales? La llevarían por mal camino y la llenarían de problemas en el futuro si metía la nariz donde no debía.

Sus hijos parecían no estar en la casa. Yamino había comunicado que iría al centro para comprar víveres y artículos interesantes para la casa; Fenrir lo acompañó para pedirle que comprara algo rico para la cena y para molestarlo y el pequeño shikigami sólo para pasear sobre la cabeza de la serpiente.

Sonrió, su vida era aburrida, pero había gente interesante y entre ellas, la más destacada era su asistente. Extraña en todos los sentidos, para él, ¿Quién tiene el pelo rosa cuando sus padres tienen cabello oscuro? Ni las diosas de Asgard poseían ese color de cabello, exceptuando a su hija Hel, ella llevaba el cabello más claro que Mayura y estaba rizado mientras que la chica misterio lo llevaba lacio.

— Se parecen tanto… — rió por lo bajo. Mayura estaba obsesionada con las cosas paranormales y su hija por los libros. Diferente objeto, misma sensación.

Llegó a pensar que podrían ser grandes amigas, aunque Mayura era un poco más enérgica y su hija era una chica tranquila y dulce. Pero, eso no quitaba la cosa. Como deseaba que se pudieran reunir, no por Mayura, sino por él, quería verla a su princesa.

Los pasos en el piso de abajo se hicieron presentes y entre ellos, pudo identificar unos fuertes y que parecían querer romper todo a su paso. La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, en ella una figura femenina.

— ¿Cuántas veces dije que tocaras la puerta antes de entrar? — dijo fingiendo molestia, eso ya era normal y no quería arrugarse por renegar sin sentido cuando ella nunca lo escucharía. Ella lo ignoró y se sentó en el sillón doble con el ceño fruncido. Un tic nervioso se presentó en uno de los ojos de Loki —. Buenas tardes ¿no?

Ella lo miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Parecía molesta cosa que le pareció extraño a Loki, quien dejó su enojo para dejar que la intriga lo recorriera. Yamino apareció atrás con una bandeja de plata, dos tazas, dos trozos de pastel y una cafetera. Entró algo nervioso y dejó una de las tazas, el platito con el pastel y una cuchara para Mayura y el resto se lo dejó a su padre.

Loki chistó a su hijo para que se acercara. Éste se puso frente a él a su altura y lo miró. El dios caótico hizo una pared con su mano para tapar su boca y la oreja de Yamino y así poder hablar sólo con él.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— No sé, la encontré así… quizás se peleó con alguna amiga — susurró.

— Mmm… — inquirió una pose pensativa y ambos observaron a la joven que tomaba el té aún con el rostro fruncido.

Sintió las miradas encima y giró la suya bruscamente, apretó sus dientes y gritó —. ¿Qué tanto me miran?

Ambos respingaron por el grito, Yamino sonrió nervioso, Loki tenía varias gotas en la sien. Pero ¿Qué le ocurría a ésta ahora?, se preguntó Loki. Se molestó por la actitud de la muchacha y cruzó sus piernas hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? acaso, ¿tienes algún problema?

— Que te importa — dijo de mala manera y esquivando su mirada.

El ojo de Loki tembló y sus labios hicieron un mohín hacia arriba reiteradas veces. Posó su mentón sobre sus manos y su aura se volvió oscura, asustando a Yamino que salió a pasos rápidos de la habitación, quiso invitar a Mayura que lo acompañara pero la mirada que su padre le dirigió le dio miedo y se retiró solo.

La puerta se cerró, Mayura seguía tomando su té molesta y Loki quería estrangularla con sus propias manos y no se detendría aunque le pidiera piedad. La miró fijamente, ella hizo lo mismo y volvió a ignorarlo. La sangre le hirvió, estaba molesto y un Loki molesto nadie quiere ver. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ¿era para tanto?

— No me mires con esa cara de perro… no estoy de humor — dijo Mayura.

— Y tú me sacaste el poco humor que tenía…

— ¿Ah? Siempre estás así, no me culpes a mí.

— Trátame con respeto.

— ¿Por ser un dios? Ni en sueños…

— Niña… he vivido siglos y las actitudes como la tuya de ahora no las soporto…

— Lamento tu vejez y que no puedas soportarme…

— ¡Mayura! ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo levantando la voz.

— No lo entenderías, no tiene importancia — contestó.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Quizás lo entienda — dijo algo más calmado.

— No.

— ¿Es por un chico? ¿Una amiga? ¿Tu club del misterio fue cerrado? Dime.

— ¡NO! ¡No te lo diré! Punto final… no insistas.

Masajeó su sien, ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía. Iba a decirle algo cuando la vio ponerse de pie y tomar su bolso, ¿se iba?

— ¿Ya te vas?

— No, voy al servicio — dijo con algo de pena y salió del despacho.

— ¿…?

Entró Yamino con Fenrir y Ecchan. Todos cuestionaron al dueño de casa si había conseguido la razón del porqué Mayura estaba enojada. Negó rotundamente.

— Tendré que investigar — poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde va Loki-sama? — preguntó Yamino.

— Iré a ver que hace…

— Está usando el servicio, no creo que…

— Se llevó el bolso, nunca lo hace… así que quiero saber que esconde en él…

Los dejó a todos en el despacho y fue al servicio. Miró a través del cerrojo y la vio lavándose las manos y, luego, acomodar su bolso con apuro. No llegó a quitarse de allí porque lo agarró con las manos en la masa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con el muchacho inclinado y sonriendo nervioso con gotas resbalando, sus facciones haciendo un mohín y sonriendo fingidamente ante la aterradora y amenazante mirada de Mayura que decía que lo mataría. Miradas de esas que matan…literalmente.

— ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué hacías allí? Eres un atrevido — empezó Mayura a quejarse y a recriminarlo, pero Loki no se dejaría calumniar por una niñita de secundaria.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? No tienes nada que me interese… eres una niña de secundaria que piensa en estupideces y cree cosas que no son, ¿para qué voy a quererte ver si no tienes buen cuerpo y eres una cría?

Las palabras hirieron a la repentina sensible Mayura que comenzó a llorisquear al bajar el rostro. Sus manos fueron hacia sus ojos, empuñados y quitando las gotitas con sus mangas atrapadas entre sus dedos. Loki seguía con su excusa en la que denigraba a Mayura como mujer sin percatar que la había hecho llorar. Y cuando lo notó, ya era tarde.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! — estalló en cólera y llorando con fuerzas…

— Ma…Mayura… — se quedó sorprendido. Ella le había gritado que lo odiaba, ¿Mayura odiar? Imposible. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros. No lo miraba, la zamarreó y sus miradas se encontraron, ella lloraba, lloraba y mucho —. Perdóname…

Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente y los demás aparecieron preguntando por los gritos y demás escándalo.

— ¡Loki-sama! — dijo sorprendido Yamino, creyendo lo peor de su padre por unos instantes y es que la situación lo meritaba. Mayura llorando y con muecas de dolor, su padre tomándola bruscamente de los hombros. ¿Se había atrevido a pegarle?

— Papi le pegó a la chica misterio — exclamó Fenrir sorprendido. Loki lo miró y negó rotundamente, nervioso.

Mayura se tomaba del estómago y se quejaba. Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Loki se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó del rostro…

— Mayura ¿Qué tienes?

— Alcánzame el bolso… el bolso — le pidió.

— Yamino — dijo rápidamente, Yamino acató la orden y llevó el bolso con Mayura —. ¿Algo más?

— Un vaso con agua…

— Yamino — volvió a decirle, éste disparó a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Mayura buscaba en su bolso algo con apuro y sonrió cuando lo encontró. Una cajita blanca y de allí sacó una tableta con unas pastillas. Sacó una y la retuvo en la mano, la caja la guardó en el bolso. Loki miró detenidamente cada acto de la chica y en especial a la caja, parecía un tipo de analgésico para los dolores… ¿de qué?... esa era su pregunta, ¿del estómago? Podría ser, pero no creía que para tanto.

El vaso de agua llegó, puso la pastilla en su lengua y luego tomó el agua. Entregó con una sonrisa el vaso a Yamino y se quedó allí, sentada, tranquila y tomándose del vientre. Loki se sentó a su lado y la quedó mirando, todo era muy raro.

Mayura abrió los ojos y lo miró —. ¿Qué ocurre? — ante la mirada de confusión y enojo al no poder entender la situación.

— Dime, ¿te sientes mejor?

— Un poco… ya pasará… — dijo más tranquila.

Miró al cachorro que parecía olfatear algo raro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Fenrir? — preguntó Loki.

— Huelo algo extraño… como si fuera sangre… — contestó mediante ladridos para Mayura, luego calló al entender que ocurría.

— ¿Sangre? — dijo intrigado. El perrito miraba a Mayura y señalaba que era ella —. Mayura ¿te lastimaste?

— No, ¿Por qué?

Loki la escaneó de arriba abajo, pero el que descubrió la famosa "lastimadura" fue Yamino que, delicadamente, le indicó a Mayura mediante señas y palabras que sabía que su padre no entendería con lo sucedido. Mayura, toda sonrojada, se puso de pie y entró al baño nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Qué le dijiste? — dijo Loki curioso como un niño, no quería estar fuera del tema. Yamino sonrió.

— No creo que Mayura-san quiera decírselo, es algo de ella — y con eso, se marchó seguido por Fenrir que también había entendido y Ecchan. Pero éste último dijo.

— Loki-tama… Mayura-tan está bien… no se preocupe — y voló detrás de los demás.

Loki suspiró. Miró la puerta del baño y esperó a que saliera. Oyó murmullos dentro por lo que se apoyó para poder oír que hablaba y parecían quejas.

— ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a las mujeres? Es injusto, es molesto y doloroso… ya no aguanto estos cólicos, son insoportables… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una hemorragia? Ya es la tercera vez que me cambio de ropa…

El agua corría y a mano limpiaba la ropa. Cerró la canilla una vez limpio todo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Loki. Se sonrojó e intentó evitarlo, pero él se interpuso en el camino.

— Vamos, Loki… no estoy para juegos…

— No te dejaré pasar hasta que me digas qué demonios te está pasando.

— Deberías saberlo, tú eres el playboy que sabe todo sobre las mujeres…

— Bueno, a decir verdad, nunca me pasó algo así… eres rara Mayura…

— Entonces te quito el nombre del casanova conocedor de mujeres… — suspiró cansina —. Estoy cansada de esto…

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Podrías no cuestionar todo?

— No puedo, me intriga…

— No es agradable, así que es preferible que no lo sepas.

— Vamos, Mayura…

— Déjame Loki…

— No, vamos… dímelo…

— No me quites la poca paciencia que me queda…

— No te dejaré pasar — interponiéndose nuevamente. Mayura estaba temblando —. ¿Por qué tiemblas ahora?

— ¡Muévete! — dijo en un grito.

— ¡No! ¡No hasta que me digas! — enfrentándola, su frente había chocado con la de ella, desafiándola.

— ¿Quieres saber? Bueno, es algo que me pasa mes a mes…

— ¿Mes a mes? ¿Qué cosa?

Mayura sonrió maliciosamente —. Lo que me indica que no tendré un bebé…

— ¡Ya no eres virgen! — gritó horrorizado.

— ¡Eso no! ¡Tonto! ¡Estoy indispuesta!

— Entonces te duele algo… — inquirió, a lo que Mayura se enojó más. Sacudió enojado sus cabellos con ambas manos — ¡No entiendo! La verdad que no y me está molestando ser el único que no lo sabe… se clara.

Mayura colocó sus dedos cerca de sus ojos como cubriéndose y con un sonrojo de aquellos —. Estoy… menstruando…

Bueno, Mayura tenía razón, por una vez tenía razón. Era mejor no saberlo.

Loki se quedó inmóvil delante de ella, la quedó mirando con ojos grandes y una sonrisa de pena. Rascó su nuca y rió nervioso —. Bueno, yo… yo… — miró hacia arriba aún apenado y rascando su cabeza.

— No… no digas nada… — chocando contra su pecho… —. No porque me apena.

El corazón del dios nórdico se aceleró ante el acercamiento de Mayura. Bajó la mirada, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, evitando su mirada. Sonrió enternecido y levantó el pequeño rostro por el mentón. Los ojos de la chica mostraban sorpresa y timidez, sus mejillas carmesí se asemejaban a sus ojos y la notó más hermosa que alguna otra vez en las que la vio espléndida.

Claro que había mentido, a él le gustaba Mayura, pero debía mostrarse indiferente hasta que ella estuviera segura de sus sentimientos, ya lo habían hablado y cuando se enteró de su identidad había sido duro, porque ya no lo miraba de la misma manera. Así que tomaron un poco de distancia en el trato hasta que la confianza y su lazo se volvieron más fuertes.

— Perdóname… pero me preocupabas…

— Perdón yo… pero es que es tan vergonzoso — dijo en un gritito. Loki rió.

— Está bien… te perdono, pero con una condición…

— ¿Cuál?

Loki sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha, dándole un beso dulce y profundo, demostrando así sus sentimientos por la chica. Ella respondió sin dudarlo, al principio la sorprendió, pero si esa era la condición, la aceptaría.

— La condición es — dijo entre besos —. Que correspondas mis sentimientos — mirándola con sensualidad, devorando con sus ojos los labios húmedos de la chica. Ella, sonrojada, lo miró con pena y asintió —. ¿Me quieres?

— Te amo — dijo sintiendo bochorno y vergüenza, logrando hacer sonreír al striker.

La besó nuevamente y en su mente la idea de pasar a la segunda fase se apareció pero así como lo hizo, se desvaneció. Cuando se dieron un respiro del beso, suspiró melancólico.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Mayura —. ¿Lo hice mal?

— No, no… no es eso… — dobló la mirada y chistando molesto —. Quería llevarte a… pero con eso… bueno… — dijo con un sonrojo pequeño y mostrando enojo en sus facciones.

— ¡Loki! — gritó apenada y dándole palmaditas en el pecho. Él rió divertido, haciéndola sonreír, después de todo, esa era la idea. Quitarle el mal humor, era su objetivo de ese día.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, dejo un dos fics OS para ustedes :)_

_Hice de mis secciones dos temporadas, por ende, son como 40 OS :3 _

_Así que vendré a dejar lo que resta de One-shots aquí :)_

_Este es mi favorito xD_

_Siempre que lo leo me río_

_Ja' ne!_

**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**


End file.
